Loss REVAMP
by Aetherwolf
Summary: Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realise that nothing really belongs to them." [M!Avatar/Lon'qu. Some M!Avatar/Lucina]


**i. Cerrunos**

_I don't belong here. _

He shook his head and sighed, running his gloved hand through his short, tousled blue hair. Somewhere deep inside he could here that voice. A voice of hesitance, an itch telling him that something wasn't right. There was nothing really to explain it, but perhaps the presence in the back of his mind was connected to his past.

Well, it was too bad that he didn't remember one single bloody thing about it.

At first when he awoke in that field, he was bewildered. It was beautiful weather-blue skies, a bright white light of sun, and the wind blew the faint aroma of fresh green grass to fill his senses. But nevertheless, he was confused. And then he hit the wall.

_Nothing. _

It was useful-at least-to remember his own name. However, he wondered if it was of any use to him. How could a name help him to plan the next course of action in battle? How would it help them fight the enemy? How could it protect his new found comrades in battle? In his own opinion, perhaps his name was nothing but a useless label. And these built up on his own, personal frustrations. Who was he? Was he a friend, or an enemy? Why was it that he couldn't remember a darn thing, yet somehow when he opened a tome or touched the hilt of a sword, he knew how to wield it? It was obvious that he was trained some point in the past, but by who? And for what?

There were too many questions-and too little answers. The young tactician pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt his skin grow hot from the stress which this pondering was causing. Perhaps a good sleep would do, but he still needed to figure out their course of action once they reached Regna Ferox. Chrom and the others were depending on him, and they were expecting a plan by tomorrow morning. This did not much time for sleep. But then again, sleep only brought nightmarish visions which Cerrunos could find no explanation nor cure. Thus, it was better that he kept himself as busy as possible.

The camp was lit by the flickering amber light of a burning fire. Cerrunos headed straight towards his tent, but happened to pass the camp fire which many of their fellow allies sat around. Chrom was nowhere to be seen-perhaps he was in his tent. Lissa noticed Cerrunos and smiled, waving. Fredrick only gave him a slightly suspicious glare. Virion was unsuccessfully trying to woo a very disinterested Sully; Stahl was wolfing down whatever stew was left while listening to some of Vaike's tall tales; and Miriel of course had her nose buried in a book, vigorously taking notes. He heard a thump, and assumed that was Sumia who tripped over... nothing. He briefly waved at Lissa before leaving the group. His tent was in sight, and he quickly took refuge. Cerrunos knew that they did not trust him, besides Lissa and Chrom. While Fredrick was the only one to outright say it, Cerrunos wasn't that naive... or stupid. He could tell by the looks, the occasional mutter. They didn't know whether to trust... or what to make of him. He was just a stranger who the crowned prince managed to stumble upon. A man with no memory... or at least that was what he said.

As Cerrunos lit a candle, he began to wonder on how it could have been different if he actually had his memories. Would Chrom would have been so friendly, and would he have taken Cerrunos under his wing so eagerly? Or would they be at odds at each other? Would they have been... enemies? The thought made his insides twinge and churn. He didn't want to think on it.

Looking through some of the books which he was provided, one of them providing information on the continent of Ylisse. Flipping it open, his fingers skimmed the yellowed pages of the archaic scripture. While it took some squinting, and hard recollection, he was able to find what he was looking for. Slowly reading to himself, he muttered, "_Regna Ferox, a country in the northernmost part of Ylisse. A long wall separates this kingdom from it's southern neighbors which stretches from one coast to the other. Almost always constantly cold and covered in snow..."_

**a/n:**

**This is a revamp of the old version of the story. So hopefully you guys will enjoy it, and I would honestly like to hear what you think of the story, and any constructive criticism you have to offer! **

**-Aether**

**[WARNINGS: same-sex relationships, some violence, and some strong language.]**


End file.
